SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants(The Sponge Bob Square Pants) is the main character of both the Houseters Pokemon Series, and is believed to be based on the protagonist of the first generation Houseters Pokémon. Character SpongeBob's main goal in life, as described in the first episode , is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Ash began his journey at the age of 10 as a warm-hearted and well-intentioned but stubborn, rash and amateur Pokémon Trainer. He was forced to accept the cheeky Pikachu from Professor Plankton as his starter Pokémon because he carelessly broke his alarm clock in his sleep and woke up late on the day he was set to get his first Pokémon. He was determined to achieve his goal, however, and when Pikachu saw that he was willing to compromise his own safety to keep it safe he formed a strong bond of friendship with Pikachu. This would set his course for the future. However, from that point, Ash still had a lot to learn about becoming a Trainer. The first pokemon he caught, was caught by luck, as he knew absolutely nothing about battling, and was hesitant to admit it whenever he was wrong. Many of his first Gym Badges were given to him merely out of gratitude for his assistance rather than claiming an actual victory in battle over the Gym Leader; of his first five Gym battles, only his victory over Gym Leader was an actual victory. Every time he thought he was doing well, he would somehow cross paths with his childhood rival, Patrick. He always reminded SpongeBob that he was always a step or seven behind, with Patrick catching around forty-five Pokémon by the time SpongeBob had only caught his seventh. This hampered matters further when, owing to his inexperience, his Charizard, one of his most powerful Pokémon, refused to listen to him until SpongeBob could prove himself to the powerful Fire type. Family SpongeBob is an only child that lived with his mother, Margaret SquarePants, until he left for his Pokémon journey at the age of ten. His father has not been introduced. The anime suggests that his father was once a Pokémon Trainer who began his journey in Pineapple Town, and that he is still living. In the original, he is also confirmed to have a grandfather, and his son (SpongeBob's Father) followed his footsteps. An interview with the series' storyboarder confirmed SpongeBob's Father is a Trainer on his own journey. According to the same storyboarder, SpongeBon's father may or may not be introduced in the series, depending on its necessity to further SpongeBob's maturity and development as a Trainer. Pokemon As a Trainer, SpongeBob has captured and befriended a sizable number of Pokémon over the course of the anime. His philosophy on training is that Pokémon are individuals and that a combination of trust, friendship and hard work are needed to overcome adversity. He seems to battle best with Pokémon that are similar to Pikachu: ones that are speedy and maneuverable, yet able to perform high-powered attacks; however, he is willing to work with any Pokémon that comes into his care. SpongeBob's battle style is generally spontaneous and fairly unorthodox, and his Pokémon often reflect these traits. Currently in Rotation In the Kingdom Region. SpongeBob does not keep the same party at all times like he had done previously. Instead, he swaps his on hand Pokémon (with the exception of Pikachu) with ones that are being stored at Professor Princess Bubblegum's lab , much like he did with his Kingler and Muk with Professor Plankton. With Professor Plankton This section shows the Pokemon that SpongeBob keep's at Professor Plankton's lab In Training This section is for the Pokémon that SpongeBob still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status Unknown This section is for SpongeBob's Pokemon who current whereabouts are unknown Released This section is for the Pokémon that SpongeBob formally released back into the wild. Traded Away This section is for the Pokémon that SpongeBob traded away. Given Away This section is for the Pokémon that SpongeBob gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. Badges Obtained Bikini League Category:Characters